


Quiet Moments

by forgetcanon



Series: and love was their savior [18]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They all marveled that they could plan that far ahead. Life did not have to be measured in hours and days, but in seasons and decades."</p><p>Post TSL, Revan, the Exile, and their crews move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dreams

They decided on Dantooine almost immediately. Bastila and Vasha were going to Telos, to recuperate with Admiral Onasi, and then to Coruscant, to see what needed to be done to restart the still heart of the Jedi.  
  
As much as they all mistrusted the Jedi Order after everything that had happened, especially Bastila and Vasha, they still knew there had to be some kind of organization. If they didn't start one, one would happen on its own. It was better to pick through the remains of the Jedi Order for what was worth salvaging and what was better left behind than to let the next generation of force-users work it out for themselves without knowing the consequences.  
  
But that would be later. In half a year, or a year. They all marveled that they could plan that far ahead. Life did not have to be measured in hours and days, but in seasons and decades.  
  
Tiniat lay awake in the dark, listening to Mical and Atton breathe on either side of her. In the garage, Bao-Dur tinkered with a speeder. As he felt her awareness brush against his, he smiled. When she shifted onto her side, Atton sleepily curled into her back.  
  
"Feels weird to have a bed," he muttered.  
  
Tiniat smiled. "I'm sure we can get some foam pads, like the bunks."  
  
"Absolutely not," Mical said. "Neither of you understand the hell that is being over two meters tall on a bunk." As he spoke, he stretched out his legs. His feet only barely stayed on the mattress.  
  
Atton snickered. "Sucks to suck."  
  
Tiniat rolled her eyes. "If you two are going to bicker, I'm going to go sleep in Bao-Dur's bed."  
  
"But you'll be cold," Atton pointed out. He wrapped his arm over her waist. "And lonely."  
  
"Neither of us will stand for that," Mical said, seeking out her hand in the dark. "Even if it means that we must share a bed."  
  
Mical brushed Atton's arm. Atton grasped Mical's wrist, thumb brushing the delicate tendons and soft skin.  
  
Tiniat smiled, feeling more than hearing the two of them speaking over her as she drifted into sleep. They filled her dreams, too- the knowledge that they were nearby, safe and secure. She felt Atton get too hot holding her and rolling away. She felt Mical get up to get a glass of water and forget that they hadn't bought any cups yet. Bao-Dur came inside while Mical was in the kitchen and she smiled as they laughed.  
  
Distantly, very distantly, Mira made a deal with a female rodian over a temporary job smuggling food to Dxun. Canderous yelled at a new recruit for breaking eir opponent's collarbone. Brianna helped her sister pack away a holocron. Visas opened another empty door on Katarr. Vasha kissed Bastila just because she could.  
  
She rarely dreamed anymore, unless she was sharing one of theirs. She didn't miss it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Revan is Vasha Dahnika, a LSF who romanced both Bastila and Carth.
> 
> My Exile is Tiniat Soleria, a LSF who romanced Atton, Mical, and Bao-Dur. Yes, all three.


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bao-Dur shares a moment with his daughter.

Bao-Dur lifted Trizit onto his hip late one night and carried her outside. The stars on Dantooine shone bright late in the summer, and the air outside was barely cooler than that inside.

"Babo?" Trizit rubbed one of her yellow eyes, yawning. "What’re we doing?"

Bao-Dur gently caught Trizit’s hand with his metal one and used it to point. “Do you see that bright star, just where you are pointing?”

"Yeah…?" Trizit asked. (Sometimes she sounded so like Atton that Bao-Dur had to fight back a laugh.)

"Just to the west, there are a patch of dimmer stars. We would need a telescope to see them properly from Dantooine. In that cluster is Iridonia’s sun, Dona."

Trizit caught on quickly, despite her interrupted sleep. “That’s where you’re from?”

"Yes, Trizit. I was born on Iridonia."

"Where’s daddy from?"

Bao-Dur moved her hand down and towards the north. “These three stars are known on Dantooine as the Lady’s Belt. Coruscant Prime is the middle-most. Mical was born on Coruscant.”

"And papa?"

"Alderaan is in the Lady’s head." Bao-Dur sketched out the Lady for her with her finger.

"Like the eye," Trizit said. "Or the earring, maybe."

Bao-Dur smiled. “I think papa would like that, being born on one of mama’s earrings.”

Trizit giggled. “And mama?”

Bao-Dur had to turn to show her Onderon’s sun. Behind them, the door to the house opened silently. “Prael is there, part of the wing of the Iriaz.”

"How do you know all this?" Trizit asked.

"I used to stargaze with my brothers and sisters, when I was your age." Bao-Dur turned slightly. Tiniat leaned against the wall of their home, wrapped in a bathrobe.

Trizit back, trying to see what Bao-Dur was looking for. “Mama!” she called. Bao-Dur winced, hoping she had not awoken anyone else. “Babo’s teaching me the stars!”

"Is he?" Tiniat asked, crossing the lawn so Trizit would not feel the need to shout. "All of them?"

Trizit shook her head, sending her braids flying with the force of her denial. “No, mama, that would take _so long_. He’s just teaching me the important ones!”

"Which ones are those?"

Trizit had already forgotten how to find Iridonia, and which three stars made up the Lady’s belt. That was fine. Bao-Dur didn’t expect her to memorize tiny, far-off specks of light instantly. That was unimportant.

Trizit would have a hard time knowing where she came from. She was Zabrak, but three of her parents and her older sister were humans. She was the child of Jedi, but Jedi were not expected to have children. She was the daughter of four, when most species frowned upon more than two.

For now, Bao-Dur taught her where she'd come from, and hoped that would help her find out where she would go.


	3. Redecorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "cooking dinner together. or arguing about books or... whatever other entertainment there is in the Star Wars universe like do they have movies or. or nO no ok moving into a new home and trying to dECORATE IT"
> 
> Well, here you go, Psi.

One of the perks of being high in the ranks was being able to live off base. Since the destruction of Telos, he hadn't taken advantage of it. On his rare leaves he usually slept in a hotel in whatever port he happened to find himself in, and went back on duty as soon as possible.

At some point, Mission had called this very sad. There had been a six-month period where she sent him clippings for various homes on Coruscant, which she had decided for him was where he was going to live, until it all came to a head when she called him urgently to meet her at a certain address.

He'd arrived at that address to find her making small-talk with the landlady of the building with the paperwork spread out on the coffee table.

"Good thing it's a nice place," Vasha said, admiring the view out of the dining room. It was slightly higher than the nearby buildings. There were no easy perches to see into this side of the building.

"It's still a bit bare," Carth said. "I, uh. Never really put much time into it."

"Well, it's got four walls and a roof." She turned and started poking through the kitchen. "It even has milk in the fridge, look."

"That's, um." Carth hurried into the kitchen. "We should probably toss that out."

Vasha closed the fridge in a hurry. "Oh."

"Yeah."

She turned to him with a small smile. "I have to admit, it's a bit weird that you've been living here for two years and your fridge has nothing on it."

"What, were you expecting magnets?" Carth asked.

Vasha shrugged. "Sure. Didn't Mission get you any?" She started opening cupboards, revealing standard dining ware that had never had to feed more than himself and maybe Mission or Bastila.

"She... actually did," Carth admitted. "They're in my quarters on the Sojourn."

The cupboard clicked shut. Vasha leaned her forehead on it.

"That's..." she said.

"Really sad?" Carth asked.

"Well, yes, but I was going to say 'absolutely hilarious.' Try to soften the blow, you know." She turned to him with a grin. "Alright, soldier. Where's the touristy part of this part of Coruscant?"

Carth frowned. "Why?"

"Because we are going to go get you a magnet," she said decisively. "The tackiest magnet we can find. Maybe we'll even get someone to take a holo of it, and we'll stick it to the fridge with that tacky magnet."

"Is that our official plan for tonight?" Carth asked. He was pretty successful in hiding his smile, but his voice was warm with amusement.

Vasha nodded seriously. "Oh yes. And then tomorrow, if we manage to leave the place, we're going to buy you a blanket for the couch."

Carth actually _did_ smile at that. "Is this your next project? Take down the Star Forge; defeat an ancient empire of Sith bent on ruling the galaxy; redecorate my apartment?"

Vasha's heels clicked together and she lifted her jaw. "It is my duty to ensure order and stability in the galaxy. That begins in the home."

Carth leaned on the counter and laughed. He tried to point out that once Vasha had threatened a Hutt into giving her free runs at his swoop track, but the thought just made him laugh harder.

"Do you doubt my sincerity?" Vasha asked.

"You're so full of poodoo that you should trigger the sensors at spaceports," Carth said, rubbing his jaw. He was still grinning. "Were you faking a Telravi accent?"

Vasha winked. "I usually just regurgitate a bunch of Bastila's lectures whenever I have to fake being a believer in anything. Don't tell her."

Carth's hand went to his commlink. "I'm telling her."

Vasha's eyes widened in alarm. "No, don't do that."

Carth nodded and began dialing. "I'm telling her."

Vasha shook her head and began moving in to disarm him. "Do not."

Carth had to admit it was a little disconcerting to have the former lord of the Sith tugging on his arm and trying to steal his commlink as it rang. "I'm telling her," he repeated.

"You are _not_." Whether or not it was because she didn't believe he was calling Bastila or because she was going to prevent it either way, Carth didn't know.

The commlink was picked up on the other end. "Hello, this is Spaceway, my name is Ril, how can I help you?"

Vasha stopped trying to dig the commlink out of his fist and slapped his arm.

Carth grinned at her. "Hi, this is Onasi, can you deliver some groceries to my apartment? Yeah, the usual, put it on my account."

He'd made a mistake in relaxing. Vasha grabbed the commlink and walked away from him. "Hi, can you please add a carton of mint chip ice cream, a box of Zebrak cakes, a can of whipped cream, and one of those pre-prepared sweet potato pies?"

"Certainly!" the cashier said. "Will there be anything else today for you today, citizen?"

Vasha looked at Carth questioningly. Carth shrugged.

"Does Spaceway still do those dinners in the deli section, where you put them in the oven for thirty minutes and you have a giant pan of noodles?"

"We do," the cashier confirmed. "Today's selections are grazer casserole and nerf alfredo."

"One of the alfredos, please," Vasha said.

The cashier read back their order. Vasha handed Carth back the commlink and wrapped her arms around his waist while he confirmed the order. When he hung up, he raised an eyebrow down at her.

"I have a new plan for tonight," Vasha said.

"No magnets?" Carth asked. "I'm crushed."

"We'll make out against your furniture until your groceries get here, and then we'll put that alfredo in the oven. Then, we're going to go investigate your bed until the alfredo's done."

Carth smiled and helped her onto the counter. "Now this plan, I like."


End file.
